victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebbie
"Don't call him a puppet! That's an offensive term!" - Robbie talking to Cat, also defending Rex against Cat, who called him a puppet. This article is about the pairing between Rex and Robbie Shapiro (Re/x and Ro/'bbie'). Although they argue a lot, they also get along at times. According to Rex's profile on TheSlap, he hangs out with Robbie, mostly because he feels "sorry" for him. If someone calls Rex a puppet, Robbie gets angry and defends Rex by telling that person that he is not a puppet and how offensive it is to Rex. Among the fans, this is probably the most hated ship. Rebbie moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Robbie tells Cat not to call Rex a puppet because it was offensive. He was actually defending Rex. *Robbie asks Rex if it would kill him to give him any respect. 'The Bird Scene' *Rex gets angry at Robbie for dropping him and slaps him for doing so. 'Stage Fighting' *Robbie covers up Rex when someone takes his pants. 'The Birthweek Song' *Robbie's grandmother said that Robbie had Rex for a really long time, possibly before high school. 'Robarazzi' *Robbie told Rex to stop watching Fox News. *Robbie was going to take Rex to Inside Out Burger. *Rex asks Robbie to rub his back. *Rex helps out Robbie about how he should make his blog a hit, by telling him to gossip about people. *Robbie goes with Rex's idea about gossiping about people. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Robbie wipes off the sunscreen on Rex's face. *Even when he's tired, Robbie still makes an effort with Rex. *When Rex admits that he doesn't have parents, Robbie says "Hey! Some things are private!", and Rex says "I know...". *Also, after Rex says that, Robbie slightly snuggles him. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *Robbie asked Rex if he wanted to see a movie with him on Sunday night. *Robbie was highly unhappy when Rex said that he had other plans. *Rex thinks that Robbie needs professional help. 'Beck's Big Break' *Robbie has to stand up to Rex if he wants to stop having nightmares of him. *Robbie and Rex are seen sharing a bed. *Robbie was going to let Rex have a giant cookie. 'The Great Ping Pong Scam' *Robbie tries to get the gum off of Rex's forehead. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Robbie and Rex sing together. *They also take turns singing a part of the song. *Both were confused about the ventriloquist idea. *Both of them were angry that Jade and Cat didn't win. 'Rex Dies' ' ' *After Rex gets damaged, Robbie gets extremely upset and even cries. This proves that Robbie actually cares about Rex. *When Robbie becomes upset about not having a good date with Jessica, Rex tells him that he shouldn't be hooking up to "scrunge" like that. *When Tori reads Jessica's update, she called Rex a puppet, and Rex got upset about it. Usually, this is something that Robbie would feel. *Robbie and Rex say that Rex makes jokes about Robbie when he is changing. *Robbie wanted to know if Rex was still alive. *Robbie wanted to take Rex to the hospital, even though he has to be in a play. At this point, Robbie could care less about being a main role in a play and wanted Rex to be okay. *Before Tori leaves to take Rex to the hospital, Robbie kisses Rex. *At the hospital, Robbie freaks out seeing Rex all bandaged up. *Robbie holds Rex's hand. *Even though Robbie knew that Tori didn't mean to injure Rex, he doesn't seem to forgive her. *Robbie remembers the time Rex got him to ride a roller coaster, and he had a great time. *Robbie sings "Forever Baby" along with Tori to Rex. *Robbie wanted Tori to sing "Forever Baby" to Rex perfectly, which can explain catching her being off key. *Robbie was really impressed when Rex was alive. *After Robbie finds out that Rex is alive, he leans down on Rex and snuggles him. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Robbie was freaked out when Jade tore off Rex's arm and demanded that she give it back. 'Wok Star' *Robbie lets Rex read his fortune and seems offended when he jokes that a woman will never love Robbie. *Rex thinks that Robbie is only "theoretically" a boy. 'The Wood' *Upon seeing Rex's foot fried, Robbie screamed in horror. 'A Film by Dale Squires' *Robbie got very really upset when he saw Rex unconscious. *He tries to wake up Rex. 'Sleepover at Sikowitz's' *Rex asks Robbie to take him home. Season 2 'Beggin' On Your Knees' *Rex tells Robbie that he was off key. *After Rex says that he doesn't have a mom, he rests his head on Robbie's shoulder. 'Beck Falls for Tori' *Rex fooled Robbie into buying girls' jeans. 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Robbie massages Rex's back without any anger. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *At the hospital, Rex sits on the bed next to Robbie. *Rex was the one who texted Lane about Robbie being in the hospital. *Rex asks Robbie how he is while he's in the hospital. Robbie tells him how he feels, only to have Rex say he doesn't care. *Rex talks to Robbie in a soft, quiet tone, as if he really did care. *After hearing Rex's voice when he talks to Robbie, he was probably a little concerned about Robbie being in the hospital. This could be a call back to Rex Dies, where when Rex is injured and in the hospital, Robbie was completely concerned. *Rex remembers the scary bully who made Robbie swallow his favourite toy car and both Robbie and Rex agreed that she was scary. 'Prom Wrecker' *After Rex feels weird and upset from the Northridge prom, he lays onto Robbie's shoulder. *Whenever Robbie tries to ask Cat to the prom, Rex becomes annoyed. *When Robbie believes that Cat lied to him, Rex tells Robbie to call her a fibber. *Rex realizes that Robbie had manly rage and is really happy about it. TheSlap.com Hints *In Rex's profile video, Rex confirmed that he hangs out with Robbie because he feels sorry for him. *Robbie posts pictures of Rex's poses. He also said that Rex charged Robbie $100 to be his male model. *When Rex commented asking $5 for lunch, Jade says that Rex doesn't eat, and Robbie says to Jade that it was offensive. *Rex commented that Robbie slammed Rex's thumb in his locker, making him have a hard time typing. *Rex comments to Robbie why Robbie can't play football. *Rex asks people if he should go out with a hot girl or stay home and watch Robbie cry. *In the game "Beck and Jade's RV Racer", Beck and Jade have to race Robbie and Rex. *When Rex got some indigestion from a gas station hot dog, Robbie told him to quit eating those, but Rex said that they're too good. *In Rex's profile video, Rex thought Robbie was mad at him and seemed depressed about it. Robbie says to Rex that he wasn't mad. *In a photo of Robbie holding his pear pad, the caption says that Rex used it as a boogie board in the ocean. *Robbie said that at the gym someone called him "Mr. Muscles", and Robbie thought it was sarcastic. Rex said that he thought that person was serious and thinks the person mentioned Robbie's tan, in which Rex claims to be "Awesome". *Robbie was thinking about him and Rex buying a bunk bed, but neither of then were very sure about who gets the top bunk. *Robbie wanted to ask Cat to the prom, and Rex thinks it's going to be ugly. *When Andre says that his lips need a vacation, Rex says that Robbie's lips need a job. *Robbie said that Rex thinks professional wrestling is legit, and thinks that people can't figure out what's real or fake, with his mood being amused, which is very Rex-like. Also, when Jade said that Rex was just Robbie's "imaginary friend", Rex laughs at Jade's comment, then realizing the imaginary friend part, which is very Robbie-like. *Rex feels angry because he and Robbie are on a double-date, being annoyed because Robbie's talking about male makeup, so Robbie and Rex are on a double-date. Interestingly enough, Rex said that he hated double-dates, yet he still goes with Robbie. Episodes with a Rebbie main plot/subplot *'Robarazzi:' Rex influences Robbie to gossip about people on his blog. *'Wi-Fi in the Sky:' Robbie wanted to see a movie with Rex, but when Rex makes other plans, Robbie becomes upset and asks his friends what he should do. *'Beck's Big Break:' Robbie has nightmares about Rex because of how mean Rex is to Robbie, so he has to stand up to Rex. *'Rex Dies:' Upon seeing Rex being damaged by the Turblow Jet, Robbie becomes heartbroken and falls into an emotional breakdown, also showing how much Robbie cares about Rex. Photo Gallery Click here to see the gallery Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Friendship Category:Relationships